Pastel de Fresas - One shot
by Death God Raven
Summary: ¿Quién diablos iba a la cocina a las dos de la mañana? Si era descubierto todo su esfuerzo se habría perdido, ya que no tendría otra oportunidad para poner sus manos en el pastel. Él encontró un espacio debajo de una de las mesas para ocultarse y esperar al extraño caminante que había escogido una mala hora para pasear por Pandora. Secuela de Perspectivas. (Vincent & Break)


**Hola~.**

 **Este one-shot se llamaba originalmente Bocadillos de Medianoche, pero al tratar de editarlo, terminé cambiando varias partes, así que decidí hacer una nueva versión y publicarla aquí. Esta historia es la secuela del one-shot llamado Perspectivas. También reescribí ese, así que puede que no lo encuentren igual si en tal caso lo leen.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **PASTEL DE FRESAS**

 **ONE-SHOT**

* * *

Xerxes Break era conocido por ser un hombre solitario, intrépido y tramposo. Nunca nadie estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, mucho menos cuales serían sus siguientes movimientos en cualquier situación en la que estuviera participando, haciéndolo un formidable rival y compañero de lucha. Por ello, era respetado a tal punto que evitaban meterse directamente con él, dentro y fuera de la organización Pandora.

Ahora si tocaba mencionar a un testigo de todas sus hazañas usando sus "cualidades", Xerxes Break solo tenía una entidad como compañera inseparable.

La muñeca Emily.

Emily era un total misterio para todos.

¿Cómo Break hacía que Emily hablara sin mover él los labios?

¿O cómo hacía él para que se moviera?

¿Era algo demoníaco o quizás era una perfecta ventriloquía?

Eran preguntas que siempre asolaban a la muñeca en posesión de su dueño.

Break sabía guardar muy bien el secreto del manejo experto de Emily para asombro de todos, pero no era lo único que Break ocultaba.

El albino escondía el hecho de que su muñeca sabía muchos secretos de él, por así decirlo…

00000EMILY00000

Break caminaba muy contento por los tétricos pasillos de Pandora que ocasionalmente eran iluminados por los relámpagos de la tormenta que caía esa madrugada. Horas atrás a causa del mal tiempo, su grupo y él habían tenido que optar por quedarse en la organización para no arriesgarse a quedar a mitad de camino hacia la casa Rainsworth, gracias al comunicado de los numerosos derrumbes en muchas partes de la ciudad.

El hombre con paciencia encendió las velas de un candelabro para moverse con menos temor de caerse por los oscuros pasajes de la intrincada estructura. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que así sería más fácil llegar a su objetivo.

¿Pero qué hacía que Break caminara tan feliz a esa hora de la madrugada?

La respuesta era muy fácil.

Horas antes Reim había traído un pastel de fresas que llevaba como adorno algo de glaseado, cosa que Break no podría resistir probar hasta el día siguiente. Ese pastel debía ser suyo y de nadie más, él sería el único que ultrajaría su delicada estructura. Con su dominante hambre aceleró el paso hasta que por fin vio la puerta de la cocina. Él miró sigiloso los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie apareciera y lo pillara en el comienzo de su delito.

Para suerte de Break, no había nadie cerca.

Él entró sigiloso a la cocina y se dirigió directamente al refrigerador, la mente de Break de inmediato adornó dicho aparato con brillos que lo hacían ver como la meta soñada de toda una vida. Al abrir la compuerta, el frío aire lo invadió, pasó sus ojos por todo el interior hasta que halló a su amada presa. Las medidas eran perfectas, el número de fresas también, los adornos con chocolate eran una cosa divina; sus ojos se derretían con tanta genialidad en la preparación.

No obstante, los pasos de una persona acercándose le hicieron maldecir en sus adentros.

¿Quién diablos iba a la cocina a las dos de la mañana?

Pensó indignado el albino poniendo el pastel en su lugar para correr a esconderse.

Si era descubierto todo su esfuerzo se habría perdido, ya que no tendría otra oportunidad para poner sus manos en el pastel. Él encontró un espacio debajo de una de las mesas para ocultarse y esperar al extraño caminante que había escogido una mala hora para pasear por Pandora.

¿Tal vez Reim había adivinado sus planes y se disponía detenerlo antes de que cometiera su delito?

No.

Eso no podía ser.

Era imposible.

Él era Xerxes Break.

Solo Emily habría podido pensar igual que él.

La puerta se abrió muy despacio, con tanta lentitud que por un momento Break se desesperó mientras acallaba sus locos pensamientos. Desde su lugar pudo observar un par de botas que por alguna razón se le hacían familiares.

¡Oh~! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – La voz irritante de un hombre que él conocía muy bien se sintió cerca de un refrigerador abierto.

Un delicioso pastel para Nii-san~. – Solo había una persona en el universo que llamaba de esa forma empalagosa a Gilbert Nightray.

¡Rata de alcantarilla! ¡Ese pastel es mío! – Break casi gritó furioso saliendo de su escondite.

¿Cómo él se atrevía a poner sus sucias manos sobre ese casto pastel?

No podía dejar que se llevaran su pastel.

Era su presa.

¡Sssshhhhh! – Vincent le indicó que no levantara tanto la voz o si no los descubrirían.

A Break no le quedó de otra más que bajar la voz y observar como su amado pastel ahora estaba en las garras del rubio. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos para poder cerciorarse si alguien había escuchado el reciente grito de Break, pero nadie vino para alivio de este. El albino volteó su mirada de fastidio hacia Vincent, encontrando que este sonreía de forma perturbadora como él sabía hacer.

Dame ese pastel. Es mío. – Dijo Break con expresión seria.

Él no estaba para juegos, alguien atentaba contra su presa y eso no lo dejaría pasar. Vincent primero miró el pastel y luego de nuevo a Break con una sonrisa. Break comenzaba a fastidiarse de que él aun no dijera nada. Faltaban cuatro horas para que amaneciera y él debía apurarse, pero al estar Vincent presente le complicaba todo su plan.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Dame una buena razón. – Vincent empezó a observar con detenimiento el pastel, el diseño le parecía esquicito. Aunque se le estaba ocurriendo un interesante juego con el postre, solo tenía que hacer que el albino cooperara. Break de inmediato sintió un escalofrío, las intenciones malignas de Vincent habían cargado tanto el ambiente que difícilmente podía mantener su semblante apático.

¿Ya dije que era mío? – Repitió Break para ver si Vincent se aburría y se iba de una vez.

Break se acercó rápido para quitarle el pastel a Vincent, pero el rubio hizo como si se le cayera, para después elevarlo al instante para terror del sirviente de la casa Rainsworth. Era como si hubiera visto su vida pasar antes sus ojos, aunque su vida realmente no corriera peligro. Estaba claro que Vincent había encontrado algo tangible para fastidiarlo y por lo tanto conseguir algo de él.

¿Qu-Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Break ya rindiéndose.

Vincent lo miró complacido por la pregunta.

Acuéstate en esa mesa y dame tu corbata~. – Le señaló con su mano mientras movía el dulce de manera peligrosa. Él decidió hacer lo que el Nightray le pedía, necesitaba ese pastel completo, pero más que todo ahora rogaba que nadie apareciera en la cocina o si no verían algo horrible.

Listo, rata. - Dijo Break, ya resignado a la broma que sucedería a continuación. Vincent aprovechó para soltar el pastel y atar las muñecas de Break a una barra que estaba en la pared cerca de la cabeza de Break. Hecho esto, el peliblanco lo miró aún más irritado, no estaba con ganas de nada de eso que tenía Vincent en mente, solo quería su maldito pastel. El rubio sonrió aún más siniestro que antes dándole un mal palpito a Break.

Desde su perspectiva, Break vio en cámara lenta como el pastel quedaba esparcido sobre él, haciendo que el hermoso diseño se hiciera papilla en su propia ropa. Él casi se pone a llorar por la pérdida de su amada presa.

Esto era crueldad máxima.

¿Cómo Vincent podía ser tan desalmado?

Quitarle la "vida" a un pastel inocente como ese…

Vincent había superado por mucho su propia maldad.

Break se lamentaba internamente, no importándole que ahora la prueba del delito estuviera sobre su propia vestimenta. Entonces el Sombrerero trató de soltarse del amarre de Vincent, pero el nudo que había hecho el rubio era bastante fuerte, así que lo único que consiguió fue que Emily cayera al suelo en una posición que la dejaba observar tranquilamente todo lo que acontecería después.

Vincent se subió sobre la mesa desde el lado en donde se encontraban los pies de Break y con expresión traviesa en su rostro abrió el pantalón del Sombrerero con la boca, haciendo que este se sintiera algo nervioso e hiciera otro intento fallido para escapar. El paso del aliento cálido de Vincent había hecho que algo comenzara abultarse en aquella parte. El rubio para molestar más dio un mordisco sobre la ropa interior de él, ganándose una mirada de bochorno por parte de Break.

¡Ya suéltame! – Dijo Break entre molesto y ansioso, tal como iban las cosas, hoy él sería el juguete de Vincent para su entretención. Y con esto en mente, Break fue sorprendido por el repentino despojo de la parte baja de su atuendo, podía sentir mucho frío, ya que había sido un día bastante lluvioso y eso había contribuido a que no pudiera dormir por las bajas temperaturas, que irónicamente ahora eran inexistentes.

Esto de aquí me pide otra cosa, Break~. – Vincent apretó a propósito el bulto a su vista con ganas, haciendo que Break soltara un gemido que fue aplacado con un pedazo de postre. El rubio tomó otro trozo de dulce y esta vez lo esparció sobre el miembro de Break, este último lo miró como si estuviera demente, no podía dejar que profanara el pastel de fresas de esa forma. Vincent continuó con su tortura siendo atrapado por las ansias de ir más allá con su broma pesada.

Solo con ver aquella extensión del albino bañada en glaseado, a Vincent se le ocurrió una idea más oscura que la que había pensado al inicio de aquel encuentro en la cocina. El Nightray bajó su rostro en dirección a la entrepierna de él, haciendo que el Sombrerero lo mirara incrédulo por lo que él creía que el rubio estaba a punto de hacer.

Su lengua comenzó a acariciar toda la superficie del pastel que había sido embarrado "ahí", consiguiendo como única respuesta, un jadeo ahogado por parte de un Break sonrojado que se sujetaba al barrote que lo mantenía cautivo a través de su propia corbata. El rubio siguió lamiendo aún más lento para hacerlo sufrir más, entre tanto Break solo rogaba en su mente que él se detuviera, pero al no poder pedirlo apropiadamente por miedo a soltar frases inentendibles que solo le confirmarían a Vincent que lo que le estaba haciendo le afectaba bastante, decidió callarse.

El recorrido de aquella lengua cálida y deliciosa se trasladó hasta la ingle de Break, provocando que este se mordiera los labios con miedo a gemir lo suficientemente alto para despertar a toda la organización. No quería pensar qué dirían si los encontraban a ambos en aquella posición que no podía ser más comprometedora.

Deseaba que su retorcida relación con Vincent continuara siendo un secreto.

Aun con todos estos impedimentos, la mente de Break comenzaba a nublarse por la delectación. Cada toque de esos dedos le crispaban los nervios de una forma que detestaba y lo hacía jadear deseoso de algo más. Por supuesto, sus altos gemidos le transmitían a Vincent aquel pensamiento claramente. Vincent se quitó el traje negro que siempre llevaba encima, dejándose solo la camisa blanca y el pantalón.

Se bajó el cierre de su prenda y sin más frotó su miembro contra el trasero de Break entre lo que se subía a la mesa, manchándose de paso con lo restante del pastel. El otro gimoteó como respuesta y por esto Vincent decidió que era más divertido hacerlo gritar un poco más, mordió su cuello ahora lleno de glaseado a causa de sus manos mientras le murmuraba cosas obscenas que solo los encendía más; sus manos arañaron el pecho de Break, excitando más a Vincent al ver aquel líquido carmín correr por su pálida piel que no dudó en lamer con lujuria.

Los sonidos de goce ya retumbaban en la cocina, si seguían así, alguien vendría y los encontraría en plena acción, pero parecía ser que ambos se habían olvidado de esto. Break ya con la mirada perdida decía muy claro lo que ya quería, era casi como si lo exigiera y Vincent no se lo negaría aunque quisiera. El rubio se posicionó en su lugar para alivio de Break, su fogosidad sería apaciguada pronto y así podría darle la paliza que se merecía a Vincent después.

Pasados unos segundos, él sintió como algo carnoso se abría paso en su interior tan bruscamente que le hacía saltar del gusto en su lugar. El albino cruzó las piernas en la cintura de Vincent para que llegara a lo más profundo de él, donde nadie más alcanzaría jamás. Su cuerpo se tensaba con cada movimiento, era como si se quemara con fuego desde adentro.

Le era irónico pensar que él había venido por un pastel y había terminado siendo uno.

Vincent lo sentó sobre él haciendo que subiera y bajara sobre su aun despierta erección, no sin antes cortar la corbata con un cuchillo que estaba cerca de él. Cada bajada y subida era como si tocaran el infierno con sus atormentadas almas. Las expresiones que veía ahora que tenía de frente el rostro de Vincent eran deleitantes. Aun cuando eran a costa de él, no podía evitar apreciarlas en momentos como este.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que tendría este tipo de juegos con Vincent hace unos meses atrás, se hubiera reído a carcajadas de esa persona.

D-Dime… ¿P-Pensabas hacer esto con tu Nii-san? – Interrogó Break entre jadeos sobre la boca de Vincent.

Vincent solo lo miró divertido mientras acercaba más sus labios a él.

N-No. S-Solo quería que salieras de tu escondite. Yo le di el pastel a Reim, sabía que después vendrías por él~. – Dijo Vincent lamiendo los labios de Break.

Lamentablemente para Xerxes Break, había alguien más que podía saber lo que estaba pensando, además de Emily.

Calla, sucia rata~. Yo sabía que tú sabrías que yo vendría por el pastel. – Al menos Break intentaría defender su honor inútilmente.

Él había caído en la trampa de Vincent desde el principio.

¿Ah, sí? Perdiste. Acéptalo, Sombrerero~. – Dijo Vincent besándolo.

No. – Break cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello respondiéndole el beso.

Haría que Vincent se corriera en contra de su voluntad como venganza.

¿Q-Qué haces…? Maldición. – Dijo Vincent con voz entrecortada mientras Break se movía sin piedad apretando su trasero alrededor de la virilidad del rubio. Con tanto movimiento de tortura por parte de Break, en cuestión de segundos consiguió lo que deseaba al estar Vincent cerca del límite. Fue así que la sensación de calidez dentro de él le hizo sentirse victorioso, porque ahora el Nightray no podría seguir fastidiándole más por un buen rato.

Entonces unos pasos alertaron a ambos que alguien se estaba acercando a la cocina.

No he terminado aún… - Break se quejó viendo que su erección aún no había sido calmada del todo.

¿A quién más se le ocurría venir a la cocina en la madrugada?

Break y Vincent tomaron sus ropas lo más rápido posible para emprender la huida. Si eran vistos en esas fachas superarían al escándalo de Oz cuando descubrieron que estaba vivo.

Abrieron la puerta hacia el exterior y dejaron todo el desastre tal cual estaba atrás.

Reim quedó de piedra al ver todo al abrir la puerta.

¿Q-Qué sucedió aquí…? – Preguntó Reim en alta voz sin entender nada. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con Emily quien había sido dejada atrás por su dueño por terror a un escándalo.

00000BREAK00000

"¡Emily…! " – Break en su huida recordó que había dejado a su compañera. Pero luego se abofeteó mentalmente a los pocos segundos por su idiotez.

Emily solo era una muñeca.

No era como si ella pudiera decir lo que había sucedido ahí.

¿Verdad?

00000EMILY00000

Reim observó a Emily con detenimiento, ella estaba manchada de pastel…

¿Qué pasó aquí, Emily? – Interrogó él sabiendo que nadie le contestaría.

Emily solo podía hablar gracias a Break y el autor del delito no estaba presente para darle una "decente" respuesta. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande al notar que la muñeca sonreía mientras le soltaba lo siguiente.

¡Ke! ¡Ke! ¡Ke! ¡Ke! ¡Break y Vincent jugaban a quién se comía el pastel uno sobre el otro! – Chismorreó Emily haciendo palidecer a Reim.

¡¿Qué…?! – Dijo Reim soltando la muñeca mientras corría lleno de pánico.

No sabía que le asustaba más, el que Emily hablara sin necesidad de Break o la declaración de los hechos por parte de la muñeca.

Ambas cosas eran aterradoras.

* * *

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~**


End file.
